


Is That My Shirt?

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Prompt #25: Is that my shirt?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I have ever written and I don't necessarily love it. But I had the image in my mind and needed to write it down. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!

Harry and Macy were spending the day relaxing at the manor. They had defeated the Faction. Maggie was finally going out on her first date with Jordan. Mel was spending some time over at Ruby’s apartment. Harry and Macy had the house all to themselves. Macy was lying on the couch catching up on reading. Harry was starting a load of laundry.

“I think I’ve got everything that needs to be washed, but I can’t find my gray sweater anywhere. Have you seen it?” Harry said, walking into the room with the laundry basket.

Macy looked up at him guiltily, clothed in the gray sweater he had been looking for all morning. Harry smiled and started laughing.

“Is that my shirt?” Harry asked. 

“No?” Macy responded.

Harry set the laundry basket down on the floor and laid down on the couch next to Macy. 

“It is my sweater. And it’s my favorite one,” Harry jokingly pouted.

“Well, what a coincidence. It happens to be my favorite one, too,” Macy said, running her fingers through Harry’s hair. “It’s so soft. And it smells like you.” 

“I’m never getting that sweater back, am I?” Harry asked.

“I guess you’ll just have to take it off me yourself,” Macy said. 

Harry’s eyes darkened. He loved this woman so much. Everything she did was a constant surprise to him. 

“Oh, is that right?” Harry asked, pulling her closer to him. He placed his fingertips just under the sweater on her bare skin.

“I won’t give it up without a fight,” Macy said, leaning in for a kiss. 

She captured Harry’s lips with hers. They lazily kissed for several minutes. These were her favorite moments. They were in no rush. It was just her and Harry, enjoying the feeling of being together. Harry’s hands continued to caress Macy’s stomach and back. Macy felt like he was trying to touch every inch of her body. She continued to be surprised by how much she loved the feeling of Harry’s warm hands on her body. As he touched her, her nerve endings felt like they were all on fire. Macy broke the kiss and moved her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. Harry kissed down the side of her face and along her neck. He grabbed the bottom of the sweater and pulled it over her head, tossing it over on top of the pile of laundry.

“Well, sir, it looks like you won,” Macy joked.

“Yes, I did,” Harry agreed, looking into Macy’s eyes adoringly. “You can keep the sweater, though. It looks better on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only have one more entry planned for Charmed month and then I'll be MIA for a while, but it's only because I'm currently 4 chapters into a full season two re-write and it's already at 69 pages. So, yay!


End file.
